


Why I'm Here

by TransformersG1fan271



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: I'm so sorry Baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 10:51:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9545219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransformersG1fan271/pseuds/TransformersG1fan271
Summary: Rick delivers justice for Morty after the events of Meeseeks and Destroy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First of all this is a fanfic that includes a heavy topic. If you don't want to read, I would leave now.
> 
> I have headcanon that when Rick is sober, he can become very sadistic and cruel, but not just to anyone. You can see the hatred during the episode Meeseeks and Destroy when Morty starts crying and begging Rick to leave while Jellybean walks off without a care, and I feel in reality he most likely would have kidnapped and tortured Jellybean to death.
> 
> Rick loves Morty I think like his own son (or pretty damn close), and I would not like to be the person who crosses his family and is caught by Rick afterwards.
> 
> This has a moderate warning as I do not go into detail, but the word rape is used.
> 
> If this looks familiar, it's because I've posted it on my DA and tumblr of the same name.

King Jellybean groaned when he opened his eyes, the jellybean quickly coming to his senses when he realized that he had been strapped down onto some sort of table, a drill and bright lights poised above him.  
  
 _“W-What?”_ The being struggled, pausing when there was an echo of a chair being scraped close beside him, followed by the sound of a knife being sharpened.  
  
 _”Think I’d let you go unharmed?”_ The voice sounded vaguely familiar but cold like ice, the bean squinting in an attempt to try and see who was just beyond the shadows before there was a sharp pain in his left hand. As he screamed the figure stepped into the light, revealing it to be the companion of the boy he had tried to rape almost a week ago.  
  
 _”Look, i-if this is about the child I never touched him!”_ The monarch insisted, screaming in agony when with a simple flick of his wrist Rick dispatched Jellybean’s left hand with a scowl.  
  
 _”I don’t believe you.”_ Jellybean felt fear course through his body when the very sober male leaned over him, his pale blue eyes peering into what seemed like Jellybean’s very soul. _”I am going to kill you now.”_  
  
 _”Please! I can give you anything you want!”_ The bean pleaded, Rick only scoffing as he placed the tip of the ornate knife he carried in his hand against Jellybean’s side with a sickening grin.  
  
 _”You touched my grandson, MY FUCKING GRANDSON. You touched him, and tried to take advantage of him, all in the name of your pleasure.”_ The blade pierced ‘skin’, the bean writhing as Rick slowly and very carefully pushed the blade in further and further. _”You’re going to die here cold and alone, it’s the least I can do.”_  
  
The screams were muffled in Rick’s underground bunker, the sober male taking great joy in torturing the being that thought he was good enough to try and hurt his grandson, unaware Morty was listening at the entrance as eventually the bean succumbed to his injuries and died.  
  
 _”Grandpa Rick?”_ Morty felt his blood go cold when Rick turned to face him, the look in his eyes and his general posture one of someone ready to kill again, his knife covered in blue blood that was being meticulously cleaned off with a rag.  
  
 _”Yea Morty? Need something?”_ Rick wasn’t going to try to deny the corpse on his table behind him, placing his weapon aside when Morty slowly walked forward and hugged his grandfather tightly. He could feel the child shaking as he wrapped his long arms around him, cooing gently as he rubbed his back. _”It’s okay Morty, he’s not going to hurt you or anyone ever again.”_  
  
 _”I-I keep seeing him in my dreams Rick…I keep seeing him and I’m afraid.”_ The 14-year old confessed, feeling tears slip from his eyes as Rick pulled back slightly to wipe them away.  
  
 _”Look at me Morty, and listen to me carefully,”_ Morty looked up at Rick with his slightly watery eyes, the older man sharing a small but sincere smile. _”I may be an asshole, but I would never let anything serious happen to you, Summer, your mother or, ugh, Jerry. I know you’re scared, I know you feel helpless and unclean, and all you’d rather do is go curl up into a hole and die, but don’t. You can just come to me, and I promise sober or drunk I’ll help you get through this.”_  
  
 _”You promise?”_ Rick nodded and gently hugged Morty close once again, Morty letting his eyes close with a smile as he embraced his grandfather. He had never felt so safe than he did now, and for once he trusted Rick and what he was saying.


End file.
